


Stargazing

by A_Random_NPC



Series: Voidsinger [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Random_NPC/pseuds/A_Random_NPC
Summary: Sinnlyra and Tyrvalin seek a moment of peace together after the events of the day during the Stranglethorn Vale Bonfire Bash.
Series: Voidsinger [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrvalin Duskmourn belongs to @Vaethryn on Twitter. You can find art of him and her other works here: https://twitter.com/vaethryn
> 
> This story is being told via a combination of in game roleplaying and writing by me in collaboration with Vae.

The soft splash of oars being pulled through the water warred with the distant hubbub of the party still raving on the main beach of Stranglethorn. Lyra wrapped her shawl around herself more tightly, watching Tyr row them across the calm waters to a small island just off the coast. She had tired more quickly than she realized of the hustle and bustle of the main event, and had expressed a desire to go somewhere more quiet to unwind before going home for the night. Though Tyr had teased her, he had readily taken her hand and pulled her through the crowd, revealing a small boat covered by palm fronds and other flotsam further down the beach. She didn’t even question how he had known to prepare, or if the boat was stolen, quickly helping him uncover it and launch it in the water so they could spend some time together away from the crowds.

“You know, people probably think we’re a couple,” she teased him softly, her voice carrying across the flat sea. Though it was dark, she saw the quick grin he flashed her as he continued to row them toward the rapidly approaching island.

“Let ‘em talk,” he grunted, pulling on the oars again. “Doesn’t matter what they think. We know the truth.” She didn’t reply, satisfied with his answer. Sev had long since approved of her borrowing him for these large events, since it meant he could have a night to himself every once in a while. Tyr was excellent company, though she had to watch that he didn’t get himself into trouble at times. It also helped that he was a willing bulwark against unwanted attention from others. She trailed a hand through the water, watching the ripples disrupt the perfect reflection of stars that winked from the almost velvety darkness above. He knew when to intervene and when to step back, a trait she appreciated as other relationships developed in her life.

Tyr shipped the oars, flicking them slightly to splash her as the hull gently scraped across the sand of the island. He leapt out, dragging the boat further up onto the shore before offering her a hand with his familiar roguish grin. She daintily picked up her basket and accepted his assistance, gracefully stepping onto the beach as he kissed her hand.

“So formal,” she chuckled, kissing his cheek. He bowed elegantly, almost mockingly to her. “You’d blend in at any fancy ball swanning about like that.”

“I wouldn’t be much of a thief if I couldn’t blend in, now would I?” He stretched with a soft groan, looking up at the stars. “Shall we, my lady?”

“We shall,” she replied firmly, following him as he led her up the beach to a spot clear of trees and debris. They strayed behind a sand dune, the sounds of the main party deafened by it’s presence almost immediately. Lyra sighed with relief, not realizing how pressing the noise was until it was gone. They splashed their way across a small inlet to another smaller island where Tyr gestured broadly. 

“Hear that? Blissful silence. Only the sounds of the wind and waves, and your delightful self, of course.” She nodded, kneeling to set down her basket. She flipped open the top and concentrated, focusing on finding blankets for the two of them.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” She replied absently, her questing fingertips finally touching the soft blankets she had packed. She pulled them out with a flourish, tossing one to Tyr. He spread it on the ground as she folded the other into a makeshift pillow for the two of them before flicking the basket’s lid closed with a snap. Tyr had already laid down and had one of his arms behind his head, staring up at the midnight sky when she joined him, stretching out beside him so that her hand barely brushed his own. She closed her eyes with pleasure for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the day that still radiated from the sand and the whisper of waves as they lapped against the shore. They stayed in silence for a long while, merely enjoying one another’s company. Her eye tracked a meteor as it streaked across the sky, feeling more than seeing Tyr’s head turn to follow it as well.

“Make a wish,” he murmured, tapping her hand with his own. She chuckled softly, grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to it.

“What more could I wish for, dear heart? Today was perfect in every way.” He squeezed her hand, his eye still fixed on the sky, a small smile on his lips. She studied him a moment, admiring his profile in the scant light shed by the two moons above them. Her friend was a handsome man in his own way. She had seen the way others watched him as he made his way through the crowds over the past two days, and had smiled to herself thinking of how oblivious they all were to his complete and utter devotion to his beloved Sev. She couldn’t help but feel slightly wistful as she released his hand, wondering if she would ever know a great love like that. A devilish smirk under the brim of a sunhat sprung to her mind unbidden, but she pushed it firmly away, focusing once again on the stars. There was nothing there to contemplate beyond friendship, she told herself.

“You’re thinking too hard again, Lyra.” Tyr’s voice broke through her reverie, making her laugh guiltily. “You should stop doing that and tell me about the sky instead.”

“Even though you know all of my stories already?” His rich laugh made her heart swell. This was not the first time they had stargazed together, nor would it be the last. He had regaled her many times with his stories of being out to sea, of long night watches spent under the stars with nothing but the endless horizon for company. She had told him of distant stars and galaxies she had seen in her visions, billions of uncharted constellations and nebula swirling into the void. Yet no matter how fanciful their tales, they always came back to the same familiar stars that winked above them again and again. She raised a hand, elegantly tracing a constellation above them.

“The Bear,” she murmured, her fingers picking out its head, back, and legs. She shifted, tracing other animals in delicate gestures. She felt him shift, settling deeper in the sand, watching her hands. “The Stag, and the Boar.”

“Heh, animals. You know which ones I like, Lyra.” He tickled her side, flashing her a trickster's grin. She laughed, but complied, shifting herself to get a better view. She raised her other hand, pointing to the constellations he sought.

“The Ship,” she muttered, her voice soft. “The Compass. The Northern Star.”

“My favorites,” he teased as he propped himself up on one elbow, pulling out a flask from somewhere on his person. He sat up and spun off the cap with a flick of his free thumb and took a sip, offering it to her. She declined it with a slight push, sitting up to reach for the picnic basket, pulling out a flask of her own. He frowned at her, but shrugged. “Not used to this whole you not drinking thing, pet. It’s unnatural.”

Her chuckle was slightly rueful as she took a sip of the cold tea from her own flask and reclined next to him. He touched his flask to hers in a silent toast, tapping it against the sand quickly to ward off bad luck, then drank again. 

“As my training grows, so too do the whispers, love.” She mimicked tapping the sand with the bottom of her flask before taking a sip, smiling at herself for picking up his sailor’s traditions. Mercifully, he didn’t believe the old superstition that women on board a ship were bad luck. “It isn’t worth the risk for a bit of fun.”

“Aye, so you’ve said. Still, a shame.” He replied mockingly mournful, his smirk belying his faux sadness. She knew he was pleased enough to drink any alcoholic beverage she passed his way. “How goes the training anyhow?”

“It goes. I learned a new trick the other day that might interest you.” She hesitated, fiddling with the doubloon around her neck. Its weight was a familiar comfort against her chest as she dropped it to look at him. “Though, perhaps not, given your history.”

“Tell me.” He rattled his flask, sighing at the resulting slosh of liquid within. “Can’t scare me off, remember? You’re stuck with me, grey lady.”

“Oh aye, shadow lurker,” she teased, pleased at his affirmation of their friendship. She closed her flask and laid it aside, shifting so that she was sitting cross legged in front of him, gesturing for him to do the same. He cocked an eyebrow at her, but complied, downing the rest of his drink before tossing it carelessly aside. 

“You know how the Void deals with the mind, yes?” She murmured, taking his hands in her own. He nodded, grimacing, thinking of his own struggles with the whispers. She stroked the palms of his hands with her thumbs, silently reassuring him. “There are many among my kin who can use those powers to their advantage, either pulling memories from or projecting their own to another person’s mind.” She felt him recoil slightly at that, and nodded grimly. “Oh yes, it can be as painful and violating as it sounds.”

“Lyra, don’t tell me you-” He sounded gravely concerned. She smiled at him sadly.

“I’ve had it done to me, yes.” She offered quietly, kissing the backs of both of his hands. “They thought they might be successful in trying to discover who I am, but sadly there is something blocking those memories.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead empathetically, his goatee tickling her cheek. “My darling, it is fine.”

“No, it isn’t.” He replied quietly, squeezing her hands. “Lyra, trust me and Sev. We’ll figure it out for you, we just need time.”

“I know, darling. But this was before I met either of you.” She gestured, cutting off anything else he could say. “That’s not the point, though. My powers over that aspect of the Void are not very strong, but… They might be strong enough to show you my memories of the stars I’ve seen in my visions.”

He stilled before her, staring at her in the darkness. There was silence between them, only the hush and sigh of the waves breaking the stillness. A ruffle of breeze blew a stray piece of hair across his face, and yet he didn’t react, watching her face. She gazed back, just as silent, knowing how her offer would affect him.

“You’re saying you can show me uncharted stars? Ones no one else has ever seen before?” There was a note of longing in his voice, a small wistfulness that made her smile.

“I don’t know if I can promise that no one else has ever seen them before, but I can assure you that you have at least never laid eyes on them.” She hesitated, reaching out to smooth the errant hair away from his face. “Do you trust me enough? It could be slightly painful, but I can promise you that I won’t push where I’m not welcome. Your secrets and memories will remain your own.” He nodded once, slowly.

“Aye. I trust you.” He tapped her nose with his finger, his face suddenly serious. “There’s things in my mind I don’t ever want you to see, Lyra.”

“I know, Tyr. I promise you’ll only see what I wish you to see.” She gently reached up, twining her hands in his hair, drawing his forehead to her own. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, drawing upon the latent void energies that were always close at hand. He didn’t resist until she sent a thin tendril of her power to touch his mind with her own, his head jerking away violently. Gently restraining him, she shushed his fears, stroking his cheeks, reassuring him by withdrawing her powers slightly. He laid his forehead against her own again, though she felt the tension in his neck.

“It’s just me, my darling. It’s just me.” She felt his hesitation, his internal struggle, though she gave no sign, merely waited for him to decide on his own. She would never push him, would never betray him, not even if it meant her own demise. It was that thought pulsing along her magic that decided him, the resistance to her power fading into wary trust.

She softly touched his mind with her own, and suddenly, they were there, standing weightless in the center of an endless expanse of midnight sky. She gave him a moment to process the infinite stars and galaxies she herself had witnessed in her vision trances from the Void, feeling his growing awe and boundless joy through their connection. His consciousness drifted close to her own, his emotions washing over her in waves like the ones on the beach next to their bodies back on Azeroth. She tethered them together, mentally weaving a golden thread around them to prevent him from straying too far. She felt him touch it, reassured that she had him, before turning his attention back to the sky. Stars shining in more colors than could be named winked brightly across the endless darkness. She drifted them to different nebulas in all shapes and sizes, floating them lazily through the cloud-like formations like gulls on the ocean breezes. 

“More beautiful than all the treasure in all the worlds in the universe,” his mind whispered to hers, making her smile. She shifted them slightly, focusing their attention on two constellations she had happened upon by chance, her mind tracing their patterns over and over again as she had done so many times before in her visions until she knew he could see them too. They were her favorites that she had discovered, and ones she had returned to many times after learning to control her trances. They were the whole reason for this leap of faith.

“The Pirate,” she murmured, her mind voice softer than silk against his own, “And the Tailor.” A flash of comprehension from him faded into a deep throb of platonic love that she echoed back to him along that golden thread of consciousness in the darkness of the endless void. Only when she felt an ache along that thread did she gently bring them back to reality, knowing that if she kept him any longer it would cause him severe pain. She held his forehead against her own for a moment longer, savoring the contact, checking his mind with a gentle caress to ensure there was no damage. He kept his eye closed, his breath soft against her cheek before slowly reaching up to hold her face in his hands like she held his own. He opened his eye, studying her for a long moment before kissing her forehead, murmuring,

“Thank you.” She nodded against his lips, hearing the unspoken emotions behind those words. She dropped her hands and shoved him playfully, lightening the moment.

“Never say I don’t do anything nice for you ever again, Tyrvalin.” He looked at her, a fond smirk on his face. He ruffled her hair playfully, barking a short laugh.

“I suppose I’ll have to do something especially nice for you now, huh.” She rolled her eyes at him and reached over to rummage in the picnic basket for a bottle of Suramar wine she had hidden away from him earlier in the day. His eye lit up wickedly when she twisted the cork out of the bottle and handed it to him. “Alright, two nice things.”

“You already have, dear heart.” She replied, thinking to that surge of emotion they had shared in the abyss. “Never you fret, you already have.”


End file.
